haloinfinityroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Firenze
Firenze is a human colony located in the Firen System possessing a single, heavily industrialised moon. Formerly under the control of the United Earth Government the planet and its moon fell into Rebel occupation some time during the Human-Covenant War. Two notable cities located on Firenze are Vecchio and Antinori, that became home to both Humans and former Covenant client species alike in the years after the Human-Covenant War. History Discovery and Colonisation Humanity first became aware of the existence of a terrestrial planet in the Firen System's habitable zone at the end of the Twenty-first century, though due to the projected size of the world in orbit around the star it would not be deemed suitable for colonisation until well into humanity's expansion into the stars. The world was finally settled in late 2457 by the UEG, at which time the planet was found to possess dense forest-swamps and large oceans. It wasn't long after that the world became recognised for its moon, Duomo, which became renowned for its highly desirable abundance of Titanium. With the precedent set it only became a matter of time before various mining corporations settled on the world, carving away at Firenze's moon with their tools and exporting Titanium all across UNSC space for use in infrastructure, weaponry, vehicles and armour. The Human-Covenant War While the world was spared invasion by the Covenant, abandoned by the UEG Firenze fell under the control of Rebel Forces some time towards the end of the Human Covenant War, as the UNSC fought a bitter last stand to protect the Inner Colonies from destruction. Post War Events By 2554 Firenze was considered a lawless planet and was infamous for its trading of weapons, supplies and fuel between former Covenant species and human rebels, deemed too remote for a dedicated attempt at reclamation by the UNSC. In that same year UNSC forces were deployed in a lengthy series of operations to disrupt trade in the region in order to keep the UEG safe from the threat of Insurrectionist violence that was arising from the area. The world would be ignored after that, though in 2558 the UNSC would once again take interest in Firenze when it was discovered that the New Colonial Alliance had gained a foothold in the system, with an infamously violent lieutenant of the Insurrectionist forces gaining support on the world. Population While still a predominantly Human world following the war, Firenze is inhabited by humans and former Covenant client species alike, with Human Rebels, Pirates, and Covenant Mercenaries all mixing to varying degrees. Mistreatment and Insurrection With such a vital commodity like Titanium being found in abundance on its moon, the people of Firenze have experienced a long history of poor treatment from the UEG and mining companies that flocked to the world early on. Lacking safety equipment led to a series of strikes and riots prior to the Insurrection, which were ruthlessly put down by the local "security forces". Appearance and Satellites Firenze and Duomo share a similar size relationship to Pluto and Charon, albeit on a much larger scale, being around 7,500 kms and 3,750 kms in diameter respectively. This relative size leads to Firenze having large high tides, and many coastal regions are often flooded on a daily basis. This relative size also causes eclipses which often bathe large portions of the planet in darkness, much more than any found on Earth. Firenze's most notable satellite would be its moon, Duomo. Heavily industrialised, the moon is covered in thin, poisonous gas clouds which give the atmosphere a greenish colour, and as such much of the work takes place underground in specially constructed shelters Duomo's primary resource comes in the form of Titanium which is mined on the moon in extensive quantities for use in weapons, vehicles, armour and ships. Day-Night Cycle Firenze rotates on its axis much slower than what is experienced on earth, but is much more dense. This causes Firenze's day-night cycle to be considerably longer, taking approximately 36 hours to complete one full rotation. Due to the size of Firenze's moon however, it is not uncommon to experience solar eclipses across large parts of the planet during the day. Topography Firenze itself is a predominantly green world, not unlike a miniature Earth. A variable climate settles across the planet, with polar ice caps in the extreme north and south, vast mountain ranges, tropical jungles, and temperate coastal areas. Additionally, while Firenze lacks any large desert, it instead possesses several small ones, scattered across the various continents where they meet with the other terrain. Major Settlements Firenze's two major cities, Vecchio and Antinori, are located in Woodland, Marshy, terrain, they have both been large population bases in the past, and are connected to the various smaller settlements with a myriad of highways and large roads. Nowadays they serve more as large city-sized warehouses and barracks, hubs of trading and recruitment for the NCA. Trivia *Locations on Firenze are named after real life locations on Earth; Its capital, Vecchio, takes its name from the Ponte Vecchio in Florence, which crosses the Arno River, while its moon, Duomo, borrows its name from the cathedral Santa Maria del Fiore, whose dome was built by Filippo Brunelleschi. *The name Firenze itself is taken from Florence, as it is the Italian name for both the city, and the Province of Florence. Gallery Category:Planets